Strar Trekkin' DS9
by Eris Goddess of Discord
Summary: A filk song about Star Trek DS9


DISCLAIMER: No infringement of copyright is intended. You know the drill,  
anyone appearing in or mentioned in any of the Star Trek television series'  
belong to Paramount Pictures and any of their legal representatives and/or  
agents.  
  
SUMMARY: A filk song about Star Trek DS9.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is just a single part of the wackiness there are a  
whole slew of alternate and extra verses available just for the fun of it.  
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
Star Trekkin' DS9  
  
by Eris © 2002  
  
To the tune of "Star Trekkin'" by The Firm  
___________________________________  
  
Chorus:  
We've stopped Trekkin', no more to and fro,  
Now we're on Deep Space 9, led by Ben Sisko.  
Stopped Trekkin', across the universe,  
Spinning round in circles no forward or reverse.  
  
---- Major Kira, report! ----  
  
Kira:  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade,  
Promenade.  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade, Ben.  
  
---- Analysis, Jadzia! ----  
  
Dax:  
I'm Dax, Ben, but not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me.  
I'm Dax, Ben, but not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me, Ben.  
  
Kira:  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade,  
Promenade.  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade, Ben.  
  
Chorus:  
We've stopped Trekkin', no more to and fro,  
Now we're on Deep Space 9, led by Ben Sisko.  
Stopped Trekkin', across the universe,  
Spinning round in circles no forward or reverse.  
  
---- Medical update, Doctor Bashir! ----  
  
Julian:  
I cannot lie, I'm enhanced,  
I'm enhanced,  
I'm enhanced.  
I cannot lie, I'm enhanced,  
I'm enhanced, Commander.  
  
Dax:  
I'm Dax, Ben, but not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me.  
I'm Dax, Ben, but not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me, Ben.  
  
Kira:  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade,  
Promenade.  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade, Ben.  
  
---- Space station Commander, Benjamin Sisko! ----  
  
Sisko:  
I am not the Emissary,  
Emissary,  
Emissary.  
I am not the Emissary,  
Emissary, Opaka.  
  
Julian:  
I cannot lie, I'm enhanced,  
I'm enhanced,  
I'm enhanced.  
I cannot lie, I'm enhanced,  
I'm enhanced, Commander.  
  
Dax:  
I'm Dax, Ben, but not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me.  
I'm Dax, Ben, but not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me, Ben.  
  
Kira:  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade,  
Promenade.  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Grab a pail, Ben.  
  
Chorus:  
We've stopped Trekkin', no more to and fro,  
Now we're on Deep Space 9, led by Ben Sisko.  
Stopped Trekkin', across the universe,  
Spinning round in circles, and things are getting worse!  
  
---- Reactor Room, Chief Miles O'Brien! ----  
  
O'Brien:  
This station's a piece o' Cardie crap,  
Cardie crap,  
Cardie crap.  
This station's a piece o' Cardie crap,  
Cardie crap, Commander.  
  
Sisko:  
I am not the Emissary,  
Emissary,  
Emissary.  
I am not the Emissary,  
Wynn, gimme that Orb.  
  
Julian:  
I cannot lie, I'm enhanced,  
I'm enhanced,  
I'm enhanced.  
I cannot lie, I'm enhanced,  
Unfortunately not like that.  
  
Dax:  
I'm Dax, Ben, but not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me.  
I'm Dax, Ben, but not as you knew me,  
Not as you knew me, Benjamin.  
  
Kira:  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade,  
Promenade.  
There's Changelings on the Promenade,  
Promenade, Ben.  
  
O'Brien: Cardassian bastards!  
Stand down, Chief!  
  
Julian: It's worse than that, it's Jem'Hadar!  
  
Sisko: Sisko to reactor room, let's shoot the curl!  
  
O'Brien: Like a suppository up the arse, Captain!  
  
BOOM   
  
Chorus:  
We've stopped Trekkin', no more to and fro,  
Now we're on Deep Space 9, led by Ben Sisko.  
Stopped Trekkin', across the universe,  
Spinning round in circles no forward or reverse.  
  
We've stopped Trekkin', back to Earth we go,  
Closing down Deep Space 9, bye-bye Ben Sisko.  
Stopped Trekkin', when, why and what for?  
This whole thing was pointless, who cares about Bajor! 


End file.
